lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Exposé
"Exposé" è il quattordicesimo episodio della Terza stagione di Lost, e il 63esimo dell'intera serie. Dopo la morte di Nikki davanti agli occhi di Hurley e Sawyer, i sopravvissuti trovano Paulo nello stesso stato e iniziano ad investigare sulle circostanze delle loro morti, rendendosi conto di non conoscere poi molto su di loro. Intanto Charlie confessa a Sun che non erano stati gli Altri ad attaccarla. Trama Flashback prima dell’isola In un night club di Sidney un presentatore annuncia l'arrivo di "Corvette", l'orgoglio di St. Paul: Nikki scende una scala e, camminando lungo una passerella circondata da uomini seduti a dei tavoli, si sfila l'impermeabile restando in bikini e comincia a ballare la lap-dance sul palco. Improvvisamente la ragazza nota un uomo entrare nell'ufficio di Mr. LaShade, il proprietario del locale, così indossa il suo impermeabile e lo segue: quando apre la porta la Nikki sorprende l'uomo mentre sta aprendo una valigetta piena di soldi. La ragazza affronta l’uomo e gli dice che i soldi erano destinati all'orfanotrofio: poi, in un istante di comprensione la ragazza capisce che Mr. LaShade, di schiena in una poltrona girevole, deve allora essere per forza il "Cobra". L'uomo vicino alla valigetta punta allora una pistola contro Nikki ma la ragazza lo disarma e lo mette al tappeto. Quindi Nikki punta la pistola verso Mr. LaShade ma l’uomo, più veloce, le spara per primo: Nikki cade sul pavimento, morta. Due ballerine, Autumn and Crystal, irrompono nella stanza e sconvolte guardano la scena: LaShade dice loro che Corvette stava lavorando per il Cobra. Una voce urla "STOP" ed un addetto televisivo chiude mostra un ciak contrassegnato con la scritta Exposé davanti ad una telecamera. LaShade, che si rivela essere l'attore Billy Dee Williams, aiuta Nikki ad alzarsi. Il regista della serie, Howard L. Zukerman, annuncia che quella è stata l'uscita di scena di Corvette e lo staff applaude Nikki e le sue doti da attrice. L’uomo accompagna la ragazza fuori dal set, dove si può vedere sullo sfondo la Sydney Opera House, e le offre di far tornare in scena il suo personaggio. L’uomo chiede a Nikki se lei stia lasciando Sidney per tornare a Los Angeles ma la ragazza risponde che lei lo ama e che quindi non può partire. I due si baciano. presenta Paulo a Nikki]] 84 Giorni prima - (Quattro giorni prima dell'incidente) Howard e Nikki stanno facendo colazione a casa dell’uomo: Howard presenta a Nikki, il suo nuovo chef, Paulo, la ragazza si complimenta per il cibo. Zukerman afferma che Paulo, una volta saputo che lui era in cerca di un cuoco, si è presentato ogni giorno finchè non è stato assunto. L’uomo offre a Nikki un panino e, nascosto sotto di esso, la ragazza trova un braccialetto di diamanti: l’uomo le spiega che presto le darà anche l’anello ma proprio in quell’istante comincia e sentirsi male ed in breve tempo si adagia sulla sedia e muore. Paulo controlla il polso dell’uomo e comprende che non c’è più nulla da fare. Nikki, per nulla sconvolta, cerca al collo di Howard e prende una chiave che era appesa ad una catenina lamentandosi con Paulo del fatto che lei abbia dovuto mangiare lo stesso cibo che era stato preparato per Howard. I due entrano poi nel guardaroba della casa ed aprono una cassaforte nascosta che, a detta di Nikki, nessun altro conosce. Paulo sta per accendersi una sigaretta quando Nikki lo blocca dicendogli che non devono lasciare prove del loro passaggio, non dopo aver avvelenato ed ucciso un uomo. Nikki recupera da dentro la cassaforte una matrioska e la apre: i due, esterrefatti, guardano ammaliati il suo contenuto. 80 Giorni prima - (Il giorno dell’incidente) Paulo, seduto al tavolo di un ristorante dell’aeroporto di Sidney, legge a Nikki un articolo di giornale che parla della morte per infarto di | Zukerman. I due sorridono e si baciano. Nikki chiede a Paulo che gomma stia masticando e lui le risponde che quella è una gomma alla nicotina e che ha smesso di fumare. I due brindano con dello champagne quando sono interrotti da Shannon che urla rimproveri a proposito rivolti a Boone, secondo lei responsabile del fatto che loro non sono riusciti a trovare un posto in prima classe. Boone chiede gentilmente a Paulo una sedia del loro tavolo, che Paulo cede senza problemi, ma Shannon trascina Boone al piano di sopra accusandolo di provare a flirtare con tutte le donne che incontra. Nikki chiede a Paulo di prometterle che loro due non faranno la fine di Shannon e Boone e l’uomo promette. Flashback sull'isola sul luogo dello schianto]] 80 Giorni prima - (Giorno 1) I sopravvissuti del Volo 815 vagano sotto shock attorno ai detriti della fusoliera dell’aereo. Shannon urla disperata in mezzo alle macerie ed alla gente che cerca di mettersi in salvo. Nikki corre fra le persone in cerca di qualcosa o qualcuno ed osserva attorno a sé Jack che sta aiutando Claire e Locke che tenta invano di far allontare Gary Troup dalla turbina. Un istante dopo l’uomo viene risucchiato nella turbina che esplode. Nikki, terrorizzata urla il nome di Paulo. Poi, vagando tra i corpi, vede il corpo di un uomo e lo rivolta: si tratta però di Arzt che, spaventato le chiede se siano ancora vivi e come le sembri che lui stia. Boone corre verso Nikki e le chiede se ha una penna. Improvvisamente Nikki scorge Paulo, ferito e sanguinante, osservare sotto shock l'oceano. Nikki corre da Paulo e prende la sua faccia fra le mani, cercando di risvegliarlo dalla catalessi. Poi la ragazza chiede a Paulo dove sia finita la borsa. Paulo, ancora sconvolto dall’accaduto e dalla domanda di Nikki, resta in silenzio e la fissa incredulo. 75 Giorni prima - (Giorno 6) Nikki e Paulo, sulla spiaggia, cercano fra i bagagli la borsa di Paulo ed intanto discutono dell’apparizione del mostro fra gli alberi. Nikki dice a Paulo che deve impegnarsi a trovare il loro bagaglio prima che arrivino i soccorsi perché non sarà verosimile se, una volta arrivati, lui accampasse la scusa si non potersene andare perché ha perso la sua borsa. Ethan appare in quell’istante e dice ai due che se cercano i loro bagagli ed hanno bisogno di vestiti lui ne ha trovati alcuni sulla spiaggia ed è disposto a spartirli con loro. Nikki, sorridendo, dice che lei e Paulo non stanno un bagaglio con dei vestiti ma bensì le gomme alla nicotina di Paulo. Ethan suggerisce loro di cercare nell'entroterra dell’isola perché l’aereo si è spezzato in volo ed alcuni bagagli potrebbero essere nella giungla. Improvvisamente Arzt passa di fianco a loro correndo e si dirige verso una zona della spiaggia dove Boone si sta difendendo dalle accuse di aver rubato l’acqua. Jack compare dalla giungla e dice al gruppo di aver trovato una sorgente d’acqua vicino a delle grotte e che l’indomani mattina porterà un gruppo a perlustrare quella zona. L’uomo conclude poi dicendo che se non vivranno assieme moriranno soli. parla a Nikki del ragno medusa]] 57 Giorni prima - (Giorno 23) Nikki raggiunge il Dr. Arzt nella sua tenda mentre l’uomo sta esaminando la sua collezione di 20 nuove specie di insetti scoperte sull’isola. L’uomo spiega che una di queste, la femmina di ragno medusa, emette un feromone estremamente potente in grado di richiamare tutti i maschi della stessa specie nel raggio di chilometri. Nikki chiede l’aiuto dell’uomo per cercare di capire dove possa essere caduto il suo bagaglio all’interno della giungla. Arzt, lusingato, si offre di disegnare una mappa che mostri la possibile traiettoria dei detriti caduti dall'aereo al momento dello schianto. Poco dopo, mentre assieme a Paulo cammina nella giungla con la mappa di Arzt in mano, la ragazza scopre che l’uomo è geloso di Arzt e delle attenzioni che l’uomo mostra nei suoi confronti. Paulo aggiunge che avrebbero fatto meglio a chiedere l’aiuto di Ethan. I due seguono la mappa di Arzt ed ad un tratto sbucano nella radura dove si trova il Beechcraft sospeso su un ramo in alto. Nikki chiede a Paulo di arrampicarsi nell’abitacolo per cercare una radio ma il ragazzo è preoccupato dal fatto che il velivolo possa cadere se lui dovesse entrarvi. Mentre proseguono i due scoprono anche la botola che conduce alla Stazione Perla e la aprono. Paulo, eccitato, vorrebbe investigare sul posto calandosi all’interno ma Nikki ribatte che la borsa non può essere caduta là dentro e si allontana. trova la borsa sotto la cascata]] 48 Giorni prima - (Giorno 32) Arzt e Shannon si lamentano con Kate perché la ragazza ha detto loro solo in quel momento di aver trovato la valigetta Halliburton di Edward Mars in fondo al lago e di aver scoperto le pistole al suo interno. Nikki chiede a Kate di spiegarle esattamente dove abbia trovato la valigetta. Poco più tardi Nikki e Paulo vanno alla cascata e Nikki dice a Paulo di tuffarsi e di perlustrare il fondo del lago in cerca della loro borsa. Paulo, ferito dal tono della ragazza, le chiede se sarebbe disposta a restare con lui se non avesse bisogno che lui la aiutasse a trovare la borsa. Nikki ribatte che la valigetta vale 8 milioni di dollari e che lui deve tuffarsi per cercarla: lei, da parte sua, ha sedotto |Zukerman e quindi ha già compiuto la sua parte. Paulo, rassegnato, si tuffa in acqua e nuota verso il fondo. D’un tratto l’uomo scorge la borsa e riemerge. Quando Nikki gli chiede se abbia trovato la borsa l’uomo le risponde di aver visto solo dei cadaveri. Quando la ragazza, rassegnata, si allontana, Paulo si reimmerge. scava una buca sulla spiaggia]] 32 Giorni prima - (Giorno 48) Paulo prende nervosamente dal suo bagaglio le gomme alla nicotina e inizia a scavare una buca sulla spiaggia per seppellire la matrioska. Locke, sopraggiunto, gli chiede cosa lui stia facendo: Paulo, nervoso, nasconde la matrioska dietro la sua schiena. John suggerisce all’uomo di trovare un posto migliore per nascondere quello che voleva nascondere, affermando che le cose non restano sepolte su quell'isola. Poi Locke aggiunge che l’alta marea è in arrivo e che qualunque cosa lui stia cercando di nascondere verra raggiunta dall’acqua. Più tardi Paulo scende la scala che conduce alla Stazione Perla e trova un monitor acceso ma privo di immagine. Paulo si dirige nello stanzino sul retro della stanza e nasconde la matrioska nello scarico del bagno. Improvvisamente sente un rumore nell’altra stanza e spia dalla porta del bagno. Ben e Juliet scendono la scala e commenta severamente il fatto che Tom abbia lasciato aperta la botola della stazione. Ben sintonizza il monitor e sullo schermo appare un’immagine della Stazione Cigno che mostra Jack. Juliet, dopo averlo osservato, chiede a Ben se sia lui l’uomo e chiede a Ben come farà a convincerlo ad operarlo. Ben dice che ha un piano e che ha intenzione di convincere Jack a collaborare manipolandolo come solo lui sa fare. Juliet chiede a Ben se ha intenzione di catturare anche Ford e la Austen ma l’uomo replica che userà Michael per attirarli da loro. I due poi se ne vanno. Paulo, uscito fuori dal bagno, trova il loro walkie-talkie dimenticato su un tavolo. 9 Giorni prima - (Giorno 71) Locke invita alcuni dei suoi compagni a seguirlo alla Stazione Perla per cercare di comunicare con gli Altri. Nikki, con grande sorpresa di Paulo, decide di partecipare alla spedizione ed insiste affinché Paulo partecipi visto che lui si lamenta sempre di essere lasciato in disparte. Arrivati alla Perla, mentre tutti studiano gli schermi spenti, Paulo entra nel bagno, apre lo scarico del sanitario e recupera la matrioska. Poi apre le bambole una dopo l’altro e, non riuscendo ad aprire la più piccola, la rompe con un piede. Recuperato un sacchettino contenuto all’interno l’uomo raccoglie i frammenti della bambola e li nasconde nel sanitario, poi nasconde il sacchettino nei pantaloni e ritorna nella stanza principale. Quando gli altri, spaventati, si voltano nella sua direzione, Paulo dice loro tranquillamente che il bagno funziona ancora. 12 Ore prima - (Giorno 80) Sulla spiaggia Nikki dice a Paulo di essere dispiaciuta del fatto che il Ringraziamento sia già passato da due settimane senza che nessuno di loro se ne accorgesse. La ragazza confessa di aver paura che ormai nessuno venga più a salvarli ma Paulo la conforta e la rinfranca. Paulo aggiunge di essere contento di non aver trovato la borsa perché quell’oggetto avrebbe potuto dividerli. Nikki assentisce e gli sorride. Paulo si propone di andare a prendere la loro colazione e si allontana. Nikki, abbassando lo sguardo sulla sabbia, trova una confezione di gomme alle nicotina e, incredula, le osserva fissamente. Poco più tardi Nikki raggiunge Sawyer e gli chiede di darle una pistola. L’uomo rifiuta e le dice che lei è troppo agitata e per questo non ne verrebbe fuori nulla di buono. Sawyer aggiunge di non avere più le pistole e che comunque, anche se le avesse avute, non gliele avrebbe imprestate. Desmond, poco lontano, osservava la scena. Nikki, furente, si allontana mentre Sawyer le grida dietro chiedendole chi diavolo lei creda di essere. ]] 8 Ore prima - (Giorno 80) Nikki porta Paulo nella giungla con una scusa. Arrivati in una radura la ragazza lo affronta e lo accusa di aver trovato i diamanti. Paulo finge di non sapere di cosa Nikki stia parlando ma lei gli mostra le gomme alla nicotina che ha trovato provandogli che lui ha recuperato la borsa. Mentre Paulo cerca invano di giustificarsi Nikki prende dalla borsa uno dei barattoli del Dr Arzt, lo apre e lancia un ragno medusa addosso a Paulo. Il ragno atterra sul collo di Paulo e lo morde: l’uomo, di riflesso, lo uccide e l’animale rimane schiacciato sulla sua mano. Nikki spiega a Paulo che il ragno che l’ha appena morso viene chiamato ragno medusa perché, come Medusa, paralizza le sue vittime per circa otto ore e rallenta il battito cardiaco al punto tale da provocare una morte apparente. Paulo, inorridito, collassa a terra e non riesce a muoversi. Nikki lo perquisisce freneticamente in cerca della borsetta con i diamanti guardando innanzitutto se l’uomo li ha nascosti in una scarpa. Dopo avergliela sfilata ed aver controllato all’interno Nikki lancia la scarpa che rimane incastrata fra due rami di un albero. Quindi, colta da un’improvvisa intuizione, la ragazza sbottona i pantaloni di Paulo, trova la sacca nei boxer e controlla il sacchetto ed il suo contenuto. osserva i diamanti]] Paulo, sempre con maggior fatica, dice a Nikki che non le aveva detto di aver ritrovato i diamanti perché aveva paura che, una volta che lei ne fosse ritornata in possesso, lo avrebbe lasciato perché non aveva più bisogno di lui. In quel momento uno strano e leggero rumore pervade la radura mentre un gran numero di ragni medusa maschio, attirati dall’odore della femmina, si avvicinano alla coppia ignara. Paulo nota alcuni ragni sulla scarpa di Nikki ma non dice nulla. Uno dei ragni morde la gamba della ragazza. Questa, presa dal panico, comincia a correre a casaccio nella giungla. D’un tratto la ragazza si ferma, scava una buca e seppellisce la borsetta con i diamanti. Poi riprende la sua corsa e sbuca sulla spiaggia dove cade a terra vicino al tavolo da ping pong dove Hurley e Sawyer stanno giocando. Quando i due si avvicinano e le chiedono cosa sia successo la ragazza riesce solo a sussurrare la parola "paralizzata." Sull'isola Nikki corre, come inseguita da qualcosa, attraverso la giungla. D’un tratto la ragazza si ferma, scava un buco nel terreno, afferra qualcosa dalla sua borsa e la seppellisce, quindi riprende a correre. Sulla spiaggia, intanto, Sawyer e Hurley stanno giocando a ping pong e Hurley sta vincendo. D’un tratto Nikki sbuca fra il fogliame e cade a terra davanti a loro. Hurley corre al suo fianco e chiede alla ragazza cosa le sia successo: Nikki risponde in maniera incomprensibile con qualcosa che sembra “pa …. ata”. Sawyer dice ad Hurley di cercare aiuto e corre a prendere dell’acqua: poi scruta nella giungla per vedere cosa stesse inseguendo la ragazza. In quel momento gli occhi della ragazza si fanno vitrei e lei resta immobile. Hurley, sconcertato, dice a Sawyer che Nikki è morta. Sawyer, sorpreso, ribatte chiedendogli chi fosse Nikki. ]] Sawyer, Hurley, Jin, Sun, e Charlie esaminano il corpo di Nikki ma non riescono a determinare la causa della morte. Sun suggerisce che Nikki potrebbe essere stata avvelenata da qualcosa che ha mangiato e che sarebbe meglio controllare le riserve di cibo. Charlie scopre del terriccio sotto le unghie di Nikki. Sawyer afferma che la ragazza ha detto qualcosa tipo “palizzata” appena prima di morire ma Hurley lo contraddice dicendo che lui ha sentito “paura d’annata”. D’un tratto Hurley esclama con sicurezza che Nikki ha detto “Paulo ingannata”. Sawyer, insospettito, propone di andare in cerca di Paulo per scoprire cosa sia successo alla ragazza. Poco dopo Sawyer, Jin e Hurley trovano il corpo di Paulo riverso a terra nella giungla e con gli occhi sbarrati, esattamente come Nikki. I suoi pantaloni sono sbottonati e una sua scarpa è sul ramo di un albero. Sawyer scorge qualcosa fra gli alberi ma, quando Hurley gli chiede cosa abbia notato, dichiara di non aver visto nulla. Jin prende una bottiglia d'acqua dalla borsa di Paulo e si accinge a bere ma Sawyer gliela strappa di mano e la svuota a terra dicendo ai compagni che Nikki e Paulo potrebbero essere stati avvelenati. Hurley accusa Sawyer di contaminare la scena del crimine ma l’uomo ribatte che sull’isola non esiste un laboratorio della scientifica. Jin, pensieroso, chiede ai compagni se loro pensino che sia stato il mostro. scava la tomba per Nikki e Paulo]] Hurley, Jin e Sawyer portano il corpo di Paulo al cimitero dove già si trova il corpo di Nikki. Hurley commenta dicendo che secondo lui deve essere stato il mostro ad uccidere Nikki e Paulo e che Eko aveva detto che loro sarebbero stati i prossimi: Nikki e Paulo erano infatti con lui quando morì e lui alludeva a loro. Sawyer ribatte dicendo che Eko intendeva che tutti loro sarebbero stati i prossimi e commenta sarcastico che ora loro dovranno scoprire tutto il possibile su Nina e Pablo. Hurley, innervosito, gli dice di provare più rispetto per i morti e poi i due si dirigono verso la tenda della coppia. scopre un copione di Exposé]] Sawyer cerca tra le cose di Nikki e Paulo, nella loro tenda, mentre Hurley gli dice di stare attento e di non essere troppo indiscreto con la roba altrui. Charlie raggiunge i due e comunica loro che Sun ha controllato il cibo e che nessun degli altri si è ammalato dopo averlo mangiato. I tre osservano una serie di barattoli che contengono svariati insetti e Charlie ricorda loro che gli animali appartenevano ad Arzt e che probabilmente i tre dovevano essere amici. Charlie trova poi un copione di Exposé. Hurley dichiara di essere un grande fan della serie e trova il nome di Nikki tra la lista del cast. Sfogliando le pagine il ragazzo rimane scioccato nello scoprire che Mr. LaShade era in realtà il Cobra, un mistero rimasto insoluto per quattro stagioni. Sawyer, frugando fra i bagagli dei due, trova un walkie-talkie e dice ai suoi amici che è esattamente uguale a quelli che gli Altri portano alla cintura. L’uomo, preoccupato, afferma che Nikki e Paulo erano in realtà complici degli Altri. Il gruppo discute della situazione al cimitero. Hurley chiede a Sawyer come è possibile che Nikki e Paulo potessero lavorare per gli Altri: Sawyer ribatte ricordano che anche Michael ha fatto la stessa cosa. Hurley risponde, sicuro, che secondo lui gli Altri non c'entrano in quanto è successo perché non avrebbero avuto motivo di uccidere Nikki e Paulo ma Sun lo contraddice ricordando a tutti che gli Altri l’avevano aggredita ed avevano tentato di rapirla. Charlie, imbarazzato, evita il suo sguardo. Sawyer si offre allora di perlustrare il perimetro del campo ed estrae una pistola. Hurley chiede spiegazioni sulla provenienza dell’arma e Sawyer ribatte che l’ha sottratta ad uno degli Altri mentre era prigioniero. Charlie e Sun decidono di coprire i corpi con delle coperte. scopre i corpi di Nikki e Paulo]] Hurley raggiunge Desmond e gli chiede se lui può usare i suoi poteri paranormali per vedere quello che è successo a Nikki e Paulo: l’uomo ribatte che lui vede solo dei brevi flash. Desmond suggerisce però a Hurley di chiedere a Sawyer che lui ha visto litigare con Nikki proprio quella mattina, proprio appena prima della morte di quest'ultima. Hurley, stupito, lo ascolta incredulo. Tornato al cimitero, mentre Vincent afferra la coperta stesa sopra i due corpi e la porta via, Hurley discute della sua scoperta con Charlie e Sun. Sun difende Sawyer ed afferma che, come quando è stata aggredita lei, anche in questo caso sono stati gli Altri i responsabili di quelle morti: Sawyer, infatti, non è un assassino. Hurley, infastidito, si allontana dicendo che sarà lo stesso Desmond a spiegar loro quello che ha visto. Charlie, rimasto solo con Sun, approfitta del momento e le confessa di essere stato lui che l'ha incappucciata e portata nella giungla, settimane prima, e che l’ha fatto su idea di Sawyer per gettare del discredito su Locke che lo aveva picchiato ed umiliato davanti a tutti: Charlie chiede scusa alla donna. Sun, incredula e ferita, si allontana senza aggiungere una parola. Più tardi quello stesso giorno tutti sono raggruppati al cimitero e stanno scavando una buca per seppellire i due corpi. Quando Sawyer sopraggiunge Hurley gli chiede la pistola e poi gli chiede anche spiegazioni riguardo al litigio che l’uomo ha avuto quella mattina con Nikki e di cui Desmond è stato testimone. Sawyer ribatte che ha capito che loro hanno deciso che sia lui il colpevole. Hurley gli chiede se sia stato lui ad uccidere Nikki e Paulo ma Sawyer risponde di non essere stato lui. L’uomo spiega ai compagni perché quella mattina Nikki era venuta a chiedergli una pistola e, quando lui aveva visto il terriccio sotto le unghie di Nikki ed aveva trovato una zona di terra smossa vicino al corpo di Paulo, aveva dedotto che la ragazza aveva nascosto qualcosa di molto importante: quindi Sawyer estrae dalla tasca un sacchettino e lo lancia a Sun. La donna apre la borsetta ed osserva estasiata i molti diamanti nel suo palmo. Sawyer le dice di tenerli ed, allontanandosi, aggiunge di non volere aver più nulla a che fare con quella storia. e Paulo vengono sepolti]] Sun trova Sawyer che sta scavando una fossa nel cimitero e si confronta con lui dicendogli che Charlie le ha confessato che è stato lui ad avere l’idea di simulare il suo rapimento per incolpare gli Altri. Sawyer le chiede se lo dirà a Jin, ma lei risponde di no perché "poi dovranno scavare un'altra tomba". La donna restituisce a Sawyer il sacchettino con i diamanti. Sawyer, sorpreso, le chiede per quale motivo lei glieli stia ridando. Sun risponde che quei diamanti non hanno alcun valore sull'Isola quindi dà uno schiaffo a Sawyer e si allontana. Più tardi, quella sera, il gruppo è riunito intorno alla tomba per il funerale e Hurley pronuncia un discorso per Nikki e Paulo già deposti sul fondo della fossa. Il ragazzo afferma che sembra che i due si siano uccisi a vicenda per entrare in possesso dei diamanti, che lui amava molto Exposè e che loro facevano parte del gruppo. Terminato il discorso, mentre il ragazzo si appresta a gettare la terra nella fossa, Sawyer avanza e lo ferma. Aperto il sacchettino Sawyer getta i diamanti nella tomba ed augura ai due di riposare in pace. Il gruppo comincia quindi a seppellire Nikki e Paulo. Non appena la sabbia inizia a coprire i loro volti il veleno comincia a cessare di fare effetto e gli occhi di Nikki si spalancano improvvisamente. Sawyer e Hurley, però, non se ne accorgono e continuano il loro lavoro seppellendo vivi Nikki e Paulo. Curiosità Generale * Anche se sono i personaggi principali dell'episodio, l'unico dialogo che Nikki e Paulo hanno è nel loro flashback, ad eccezione delle ultime parole di Nikki che vengono dette anche nel flashback. * Exposé è la parola francese per esposto e la parola tedesca per sinossi; nell'inglese colloquiale, significa una rivelazione o esposizione, solitamente riferiti alla carta stampata e ai media televisivi. * Nei vari flashback sull'isola diversi personaggi già morti fanno delle importanti apparizioni: Ethan Rom, Boone Carlyle, Arzt, Shannon Rutherford e Gary Troup. * Il ciak mostrato all'inizio dell'episodio ci informa che l'episodio finale di Exposé è stato diretto da Stephen Williams, che ha diretto questo episodio di Lost. * Questo è il primo episodio ad essere caratterizzato dagli eventi del flashback, già mostrati all'interno dell'episodio stesso. * In questo episodio si può vedere la chiesa di Eko. * Questo episodio segna la prima e l'ultima apparizione in ordine cronologico di Nikki e Paulo. * Billy Dee Williams ha interpretato Mr. LaShade in Exposé (in cui si rivela essere Il Cobra il malvagio personaggio principale della serie) ed in questo episodio ha interpretato sé stesso. ** Mister LaShade è l'anagramma di See Dharma List (controlla la lista Dharma). ** Nell'universo espanso di Guerre Stellari la navicella di Lando Calrissian viene chiamata The Cobra. Gli sceneggiatori di Lost sono noti fans di Guerre Stellari. Metariferimenti L'episodio mostra diversi esempi di autoriferimenti, presagi, e riferimenti alle discussioni dei fan: * Uno degli show prodotti da Zukerman si chiama Strike Team A molto simile al cosiddetto A Team, composto dagli avventurieri protagonisti dell'isola (Jack, Kate, Sayid, Locke . . .) ** Sawyer dice che l'A-Team ha preso tutte le armi quando Nikki gliene chiede una. * Prima del titolo iniziale, Sawyer domanda chi fosse Nikki e poco dopo chi fosse Paulo, forse un riferimento alla discussione dei fan riguardo all'introduzione dei personaggi di Nikki e Paulo. * Nikki dice a Zukerman "Sono soltanto una guest star e sappiamo tutti cosa accade alle guest star" dopo che lui le dice: "Possiamo riproporti nella prossima stagione". Questo presagisce la sua dipartita dalla serie. * I sopravvissuti elencano tutti i modi in cui Nikki e Paulo possono esser morti, riferendosi ad avvenimenti accaduti sull'isola come pistole, coltelli, orsi polari, gli Altri, il virus ed il Mostro. * Nikki dice a Paulo di andare a controllare se nell'aereo dei narcotrafficanti ci sia una radio ma lui si rifiuta dicendo che l'aereo potrebbe precipitare e non ha intenzione di morire, esattamente come è accaduto a Boone. * Nikki ridicolizza involontariamente Locke quando dice a Paulo "Non vuoi arrampicarti per raggiungere un aereo, ma adesso vuoi andare giù per una scala in un tunnel buio? Non credo proprio." * Locke dice "Le cose non rimangono nascoste su quest'isola" e "Assicurati che ciò che nascondi non venga portato via." * Paulo si chiede se l'isola non sia la dimora di un dinosauro facendo pensare ad una delle primissime teorie dei fan riguardo Il Mostro e gli Orsi polari. * Nikki fa notare a Paulo che il giorno del Ringraziamento era stato due settimane prima e loro se ne erano completamente scordati, un punto spesso criticato dai fan. * Quando Nikki vede Boone e Shannon litigare all'aeroporto, dice a Paulo: "Promettimi che non finiremo come loro". Entrambe le coppie finiscono morte, sepolte fianco a fianco sull'isola. * Il commento di Nikki richiama il commento di Gina a Jeff riguardo alla sottomissione di Sun a Jin nell'episodio "Esodo, prima parte". * Quando Hurley sta leggendo la sceneggiatura di Exposé, scopre, shockato, dopo 4 stagioni, che LaShade è Il Cobra è un esempio di mise en abyme, espediente narratologico che prevede la reduplicazione di una sequenza di eventi o la collocazione di una sequenza esemplare che condensi in sé il significato ultimo della vicenda in cui è collocata e a cui rassomiglia. Note di produzione * Questo è l'ultimo episodio in cui Kiele Sanchez e Rodrigo Santoro sono inseriti come membri del cast principale. ** Kiele Sanchez avrebbe fatto un'altra apparizione (non accreditata) di Nikki nell'episodio "Ji Yeon", e Rodrigo Santoro non sarebbe più apparso nella serie. * Questo è il primo episodio della Stagione 3 in cui appaiono tutti gli abituali membri del cast: Jack e Sayid appaiono però soltanto in un flashback. ** Claire appare senza parlare. Errori * Quando Nikki e Howard vengono mostrati nel porto di Sydney, la posizione sullo sfondo del Sydney Opera House non è corretta. Nella serie, il Teatro dell'opera può essere visto a destra della città, dove in realtà, alla sinistra del Teatro dell'opera c'è il mare. * Quando Paulo e Nikki stanno leggendo il giornale nell'aeroporto prima del loro volo, la data sul giornale è giovedì 24 settembre 2004, invece che 22 settembre, la data dell'incidente aereo. Inoltre, il giovedì di quella settimana era in realtà il 23 settembre. * Nel flashback all'aeroporto, Nikki e Paulo stanno facendo un brindisi. Paulo sta per bere un sorso dal suo bicchiere quando sente improvvisamente la voce di Shannon. Nel'inquadratura successiva, Paulo tiene il bicchiere lontano dalla sua bocca, e più della metà del contenuto lo ha già bevuto. * Né l'acconciatura di Boone né il colore dei suoi capelli corrispondono alla sua apparizione nell'episodio pilota. * I capelli di Shannon cambiano radicalmente di lunghezza in ogni scena che appare. Quando viene vista in aeroporto (con Boone), i suoi capelli sono molto più lunghi di quanto non fossero originariamente nell'episodio "Esodo, prima parte". Viene poi mostrata in filmati d'archivio con la lunghezza originale dei capelli, ma in un'inquadratura più ravvicinata ritornano più lunghi. Ciò è dovuto alle inesatte parrucche fatte per Maggie Grace. * Durante il flashback di Nikki e Paulo dello schianto dell'aereo Locke urla un'altra battuta rispetto a quella originale. * Durante la scena dell'incidente Locke ed un altro superstite possono essere brevemente visti portare l'uomo con il laccio emostatico prima che Gary Troup venga risucchiato dal motore. Nelle scene che vengono riprese dall'episodio "Pilota, prima parte", l'uomo con il laccio emostatico semplicemente non si è rasato (interpretato da Dale Radomski), mentre nel filmato recente che caratterizza Nikki, ha chiaramente una barba reale (ed è interpretato da Kamakani de Dely). * Quando Nikki sta cercando di trovare Paulo nel relitto dell'aereo, vede Jack vicino all'acqua ad aiutare Claire. Alcuni secondi dopo, nell'inquadratura a campo lungo, dove si guarda verso l'ala, Jack è visibile vicino all'aereo non con Claire. L'inquadratura è stata ripresa dall'episodio "Pilota, prima parte", con Nikki ed una parte relitto aggiunto con lo schermo verde. Tuttavia, l'equipaggio degli effetti speciali ha dimenticato di rimuovere digitalmente Jack da quell'inquadratura. * Quando Jack sta raccontando ai superstiti delle grotte, viene anche visto in piedi alla destra di Hurley, accanto a Nikki e Paulo. * Il discorso di Jack non combacia completamente con la versione dell'episodio "Il coniglio bianco". Mentre l'omissione della donna annegata potrebbe semplicemente essere dovuto alla lunghezza (cioè quello che vediamo non è in realtà il discorso completo, ma solo un montaggio), questo ancora non spiega perché alcune frasi cambino ordine. * Mentre Hurley, Charlie e Sun stanno scavando la tomba di Paulo e Nikki, Vincent scappa con la coperta che copre i loro corpi. L'inquadratura si sposta su Hurley, Sun e Charlie che parlano di Sawyer, e della confessione di Charlie a Sun sul rapimento (vedi l'episodio "Il lupo"). Dopo che Sun se ne va l'inquadratura torna sui corpi di Paulo e Nikki e la coperta è di nuovo su di loro. * Quando Sawyer ed Hurley seppelliscono Nikki e Paulo, le mani di Nikki sono sul suo corpo. Quando Sawyer getta i diamanti nella tomba, le sue mani sono sdraiate sui fianchi. Poi tornano alla posizione originale nell'inquadratura successiva. * I diamanti che Sawyer getta nella tomba di Nikki e Paulo sono diversi da quelli usati per tutto il resto dell'episodio. * Nel passaporto di Paulo la dicitura REPUBLICA FEDERATIVA DO BRASIL è incorrettamente scritta REPUBLICA FEDERATIVA DO BRAZIL. * L'aereo nigeriano era caduto sopra la stazione Perla il giorno 49. Viene mostrato con quale facilità Paulo riesca ad entrare nella stazione mentre Eko ha dovuto usare un'ascia per aprire il portellone d'ingresso. ** All'interno della stazione Perla, Ben dice a Juliet di aver detto a Tom di coprire l'ingresso con l'aereo. Egli chiede anche perché la porta è stata lasciata aperta. Tom avrebbe potuto facilmente assicurare la botola in un modo che comporterebbe l'uso di una scure per riaprirlo prima che lui la copra con l'aereo. * Il giorno 49, Locke dice a Paulo che l'inverno stava arrivando. Tuttavia, nel sud del Pacifico non dovrebbe arrivare in novembre. Non è noto se Locke non sapesse di cosa stesse parlando, o se fosse solo una svista degli sceneggiatori. Tematiche ricorrenti * Nikki e Paulo ottengono la fiducia di Zukerman, lo uccidono e rubano dei diamanti per un valore di 8.000.000 di dollari. (Vita e morte) * L'unica prova che i due non sono morti ma semplicemente paralizzati arriva quando Nikki apre gli occhi mentre viene sepolta viva. * Il ragno medusa paralizza le sue vittime per 8 ore. * Corvette, il personaggio interpretato da Nikki, scopre che il suo boss altri non è che la misteriosa figura de Il Cobra nella serie televisiva Exposé. * Shannon, Arzt e Kate litigano riguardo alle pistole 48 giorni prima del giorno in cui si svolge questo episodio. * Nikki e Paulo si imbattono in Shannon e Boone poco prima dell'imbarco sull’aereo. * Sul set si legge "Season four" (quarta stagione). * Nella toilette si trova il numero 22 (2+2=4). * Il personaggio di Nikki in Exposé viene ucciso. * Sia Nikki che Paulo muoiono in questo episodio. * Nelle scene a casa di Zukerman, Nikki ha le unghie nere. Nella scena successiva, all'aeroporto, le sue unghie sono smaltate di bianco. * Nikki e Paulo scoprono l'aeroplano dei narcotrafficanti e La Perla molto prima degli altri, ma non lo rivelano a nessuno. Paulo ha anche assistito alla discussione tra Ben e Juliet riguardo il rapimento di Jack, Sawyer e Kate. * Hurley è un fan della serie tv Exposé, dove Nikki recita. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) Riferimenti culturali * La Fattoria degli Animali: nella versione originale l'esclamazione di Arzt, the pigs are walking (i maiali camminano) è un riferimento all'ultima scena di questo romanzo del 1945 di George Orwell, in cui i maiali si alzano su due zampe, metafora per il loro divenire miseramente simili ai loro oppressori. * Chicago: Nikki ed il suo personaggio, Corvette, usano entrambe l'espressione Razzle Dazzle, che è il titolo di una canzone di questo musical del 1975 e riguarda il distrarre una giuria con delle scene in modo che non veda la verità; è anche il titolo di un film del 2002 sullo spietatamente competitivo mondo della danza per bambini. * The Ron & Fez Show: Razzle Dazzle si riferisce anche a questo show in onda sulla radio satellitare XM. Il produttore associato East Side Dave inizia la sua striscia settimanale sul gossip con la voce fuori campo di un altro produttore che dice Razzle Dazzle in maniera ridicola. Brian K. Vaughn, nuovo scrittore di Lost e grande fan di Ron & Fez, ha recentemente dichiarato che avrebbe aggiunto dei riferimenti al loro show nei dialoghi di Lost. Pare che questo sia il primo riferimento. * Corpi al sole: Sawyer sta leggendo questo romanzo del 1941 di Agatha Christie. La trama del libro riguarda un omicidio su un'isola sperduta, e gli elementi chiave sono una persona in vita che posa come se fosse morta e l'ora della morte che non è quella che sembrava essere. * Chevrolet Corvette: il personaggio di Nikki si chiama Corvette, come questa famosa auto sportiva. * Jurassic Park: riguardo alla supposizione che il Mostro possa essere un dinosauro, Nikki dice a Paulo che l'isola non è Jurassic Park. * La tela di Carlotta: Zukerman, il produttore di Exposé, ha lo stesso nome dell'agricoltore di questo romanzo del 1952 di Elwyn Brooks White, Homer Zuckerman. Il personaggio del titolo è un ragno, come uno dei personaggi cruciali di questo episodio, il ragno medusa. * Rump Shaker: la musica del balletto di Nikki è questo brano del 1992 di Wreckx-N-Effect. * Charles Darwin: Arzt si definisce come il prossimo Charles Darwin, il famoso naturalista che per primo trattò dell'evoluzione della specie. ** Ironicamente il Darwin Award è un premio conferito a coloro i quali si siano uccisi (quindi estinti) o che comunque dopo l'incidente, anche se vivi, non possano più procreare, in maniera comica, demenziale e stupida, in modo tale che i suoi geni non possano più venire trasmessi alla generazione successiva, avendo già così un'evoluzione della specie, simile al modo in cui Artz si fa saltare in aria. * Wolfgang Puck: Zukerman chiama Paulo il Wolfgang Puck del Brasile, chef austriaco ed uomo d'affari che vive a Los Angeles. Questo è inoltre riferito al nomignolo datogli dai giornalisti a Rodrigo Santoro come il Tom Cruise brasiliano. * University of Wisconsin: Ethan appare indossando una maglietta di questa università; gli sceneggiatori dell'episodio, Edward Kitsis ed Adam Horowitz, si conobbero in questa università. * A-Team: Quando Nikki chiede una pistola a Sawyer, le spiega che tutte le sue armi sono state prese dall'A-Team. Questo è stata una serie tv andata in onda dal 1983 al 1987. * Jobber: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Nikki e Paulo Jabronis, un termine usato nel wrestling per indicare i wrestler di basso livello e di quasi nulla visibilità e spesso prelevati da federazioni locali della zona in cui si tiene lo spettacolo e hanno il compito di affrontare i lottatori di più alto rango ma per finire invariabilmente sconfitti. Tecniche di narrazione * La disposizione delle matrioske russe, l'una dentro l'altra, imitato dallo serie Exposé - uno show all'interno di un flashback, all'interno dell'episodio Exposé. E' anche un riferimento allo stesso Lost, in quanto show dove i misteri vengono svelati soltanto per rivelare altri misteri simili. * Vedendo Shannon e Boone che discutono all'aeroporto, Nikki chiede a Paulo di prometterle che non finiranno mai come loro. Nikki e Paulo finiscono per morire sull'isola come Boone e Shannon. * Quando Locke trova Paulo che seppellisce i diamanti, gli dice che "le cose non restano sepolte sull'isola". Questo potrebbe prefigurare il fatto che l'uomo in nero prenderà la forma di John Locke una volta morto. * Quando Nikki e Paulo stanno attraversando la giungla seguendo la mappa di Arzt, Paulo dice che non si fida di Arzt e che avrebbero dovuto chiedere aiuto ad Ethan Rom. Come agente sotto copertura degli Altri, Ethan era l'unica persona di cui non avrebbero dovuto fidarsi. * Nikki si ferma Paulo da accendere una sigaretta dopo aver ucciso Zukerman, dicendo di averlo avvelenato e di non avvelenare loro stessi. Questo è ciò che finiscono per fare. * Nikki dice a Zukerman "Sono soltanto una guest star e sappiamo tutti cosa accade alle guest star" dopo che lui le dice: "Possiamo riproporti nella prossima stagione". Questo presagisce la sua dipartita dalla serie. * Nikki appare in una replica di Exposé sulla televisione di Sun in un flashforward nella stagione 4. Così, in un certo senso, Nikki è stata richiamata nella prossima stagione. * Nel flashback Nikki e Paulo sono vivi sull'isola, nel presente sono entrambi morti. * Quando viene interrogato sul possibile coinvolgimento, Sawyer lancia il sacchetto di diamanti a Sun e le dice di tenerli e che non ha niente a che fare con quanto è accaduto. Sun, tuttavia, ha recentemente appreso che Sawyer (insieme a Charlie) è stato coinvolto nel suo rapimento (vedi l'episodio "Il lupo"). * La scena d'apertura in cui Nikki corre sulla spiaggia e si accascia, ritorna alla fine dell'episodio dopo che il pubblico aveva il contesto per capirla. Analisi della storia * Sawyer si riferisce a Kate, Sayid e Locke chiamandoli A-Team. * Paulo temeva che Nikki lo avrebbe lasciato se avesse trovato i diamanti. * Paulo ascolta la conversazione tra Ben e Juliet che tramano del rapimento di Jack. * Nikki e Paulo uccidono Howard Zukerman per rubare i suoi diamanti. * Nikki e Paulo guardano Jack fare il suo discorso di leader. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Gli eventi sull'isola del flashback coincidono con alcuni episodi precedenti oltre che con questo. (Pilota, prima parte) (Il coniglio bianco) (Ragione e sentimento) (Cambiamenti) (Storia di Kate) (Il prezzo della vita) * Paulo cerca la cascata con il lago in cui sono caduti i bagagli, dopo che Kate ne aveva accennato a lui ed a Nikki. (Il mistero della valigetta) * Viene svelato come Shannon sapesse che la chiave della valigetta Halliburton era appesa al collo di Jack. Il particolare era sfuggito a Kate mentre questa difendeva il fatto di volerne tenere nascosto il ritrovamento. (Il bene superiore) * Il giorno 48 Paulo sente Ben dire che userà Michael come esca per attirare a sé Jack, Kate e Sawyer. Michael contatta per la prima volta Walt tramite il computer del bunker il giorno 48. (Storia di Kate) * Charlie confessa a Sun di averla rapita come parte del piano di Sawyer atto a riavere le armi. (Il lupo) * Sawyer suggerisce che Nikki e Paulo potrebbero lavorare per gli altri, come Michael. (Tre minuti) (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * Sawyer e Hurley discutono riguardo a chi si riferisse Eko nel dire "Siete i prossimi". (Il prezzo della vita) * Juliet accenna al fatto che Jack abbia operato Ben. (Lo voglio) * Locke sta guardando un episodio di Exposé, quando Peter Talbot si presentò alla sua porta. (L'uomo di Tallahassee) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Hurley chiede perché la scarpa di Paulo sia in un albero. Quando il volo 815 si è schiantato, la scarpa da tennis bianca di Christian Shephard era su un albero. (Pilota, prima parte) * Paulo si chiede se i rumori del mostro siano stati fatti da un dinosauro. Hurley aveva fatto a Jack la stessa domanda tre giorni prima. Come Jack, Nikki respinge l'idea. (Tabula rasa) * Nikki dice a Paulo di guardare nell'Aeroplano dei narcotrafficanti in cerca di una radio. Paulo rifiuta dicendo che potrebbe morire cadendo, che è quello che successe a Boone. (Non nuocere) * Howard Zukerman ha una chiave intorno al collo. Jack indossa intorno al collo la chiave della Valigetta Halliburton. (Il bene superiore) * Nikki e Paulo scoprono la stazione Perla prima di Locke ed Eko. (? (episodio)) * Allo stesso modo di Exposé, uno degli show prodotti da Howard L. Zukerman è Dr. Kincaid, Esquire. Kincaid è lo stesso nome del fisioterapista di Locke. (L'uomo di Tallahassee) Categoria:Episodi della terza stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Nikki e Paulo